Home
by ZaRiiTa-chan
Summary: -Hyuuga Hinata serà su nuevo profesor de ingles -... -Hinata Sensei es muy guapo ¿no?- "Bien, pequeños cabrones" Pensó. Su más grande desafío había sido su padre. Esto, sería un pequeño reto, que estaba dispuesto a superar. Un grupo indisciplinado no representaba un temor muy grande. Enamorarse de su mejor estudiante no estaba en los planes iniciales. -¡Mierda Sasuko-chan!-
1. Comienzo

_Buenas noches-madrugadas._

 _Vengo con una nueva historia, ésta vez me aventuré al Gender bender jejeje_

 _Espero que sea de su total agrado, no creo que sea muy extenso, de hecho creo que sì llega a los 6 capítulos sería lo del mundo xD_

 ** _Advertencias:_**

 _•Hinata, es un poco (mucho) Ooc porque me parece super extraño un adulto de 25 años tan temeroso y tímido como lo es la personalidad de Hinata-chan, además hay razones dentro de la historia que lo hacen ser un poco... diferente._

 _•Es una historia Sasuhina, asì que si, sí por algún motivo no te gusta la pareja y por favor sì tienes comentarios groseros, no lo leas._

 _• Bajo advertencia no hay engaño._

 _•A/U_

 _•Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto._

-Hablan-

 _"Piensan"_

« _Recuerdos_ »

* * *

 **Home.**

 _._

 _._

.

 _.Miércoles 9 de Julio – Nara- Japón_

 _4:30 pm_

Hogar.

Según la Real academia, Hogar es " _Familia, grupo de personas emparentadas que viven juntas"_ eso exactamente era para Hinata Hyuuga su _hogar_ era un sitio que compartía con personas que tenía su misma sangre, realmente prefería no pensarlo mucho ya que sì lo hacía probablemente seguiría decepcionado de las circunstancias que lo orillaron a pensar de esa manera.

Por eso cuando Mei-san se alegró por él cuando mencionó que volvía a Tokio porque iba a regresar a su hogar, Hinata no hizo más que asentir, porque dar explicaciones le irritaba bastante.

Y porque ese era un tabú en la vida del Hyuuga.

" _¿Volver a casa eh?"_ Pensó fastiado acomodando la última caja en el camión de mudanza.

" _Y una jodida mierda…"_ suspiró dándose por vencido; ver a Hiashi después de 10 años tal vez le iba a sacar algunos dolores de cabeza, porque aun muriendo, le iba a joder la vida. Como siempre lo había hecho y era una puta realidad. Una muy inevitable.

Siempre lo supo, aun estando a 7 horas de distancia.

Cuando Neji le llamó para darle la grave noticia de que su padre estaba en cuidados intensivos debido a su corazón, supo que debía volver y enfrentar todos los demonios que había dejado en Tokio cuando se fue de allí a los 15 años.

Joder, iba a extrañar mucho a Nara, amaba esa ciudad; le gustaba mucho su vida allí; cuando por fin el flujo de las cosas iban de maravilla llega a sus oídos esa maldita noticia.

Y no era solo por Hiashi, era también por todo lo que implicaba volver, probablemente Hanabi su hermana menor le odiaría incluso más que cuando se fue.

Sin embargo Neji, su primo, casi hermano mayor había sido una gran pilastra para soportar su vida. Le agradecía de manera enorme todas las cosas que consiguió gracias a su ayuda. Podría decir que volvía exclusivamente porque él se lo pedía.

─Arigatou Mei-san ─ Se despidió de manera apropiada mientras hacía una reverencia a la anciana mujer que había sido su vecina por más de 4 años.

─ Hai, hai, Hinata-sensei espero que grandes cosas lo esperen de regreso ─ le respondió con sinceridad la mujer; menudo rollo el que le esperaba, sin embargo le regaló una sonrisa.

─ Es una lástima que ya no nos volvamos a ver… ─ prosiguió con nostalgia en sus palabras. El chico de cabellos azabaches asintió, hizo una reverencia nuevamente y se marchó a paso cansado.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jueves – 10 de Julio - Tokio – Japón_

 _8:30 am_

Había sido un viaje extenuante en todo el sentido de la palabra, debido a que en el camino no hizo más que cuestionarse qué sería de su vida después de mirar a los ojos de su familia.

¿Qué diría Hanabi-chan?

¿Le diría cuanto le había extrañado estos 10 años? ¿Ò le escupiría palabras de odio por haberle dejado sola?

¿Hiashi aun muriendo le miraría con desprecio por ser su hijo?

¿Le diría lo incompetente que es?

¿Habrán tenido dificultades en esos 10 años de ausencia?

Eran demasiadas interrogantes que le atormentaban la cabeza, el corazón y el alma…

Mirar nuevamente a los ojos de su padre, iba a ser de las cosas más difíciles que haría en la vida, sin embargo le probaría que ya no era ese chico estúpido y temeroso que le bajaba la cabeza. No señor, Hyuuga Hinata era un hombre de 25 años autosuficiente, que ya no necesitaba su aprobación. No. Nunca más.

Menuda mierda.

No había logrado dormir mucho, ni hablado con nadie salvo Neji que le ayudó a instalase.

Hoy era el día.

Joder, estaba realmente ansioso, indispuesto. Quería explotar. _"Contrólate Hinata, es como siempre has imaginado que sería, se fuerte..."_ se repetía internamente para darse valor.

No sabía como debía ir vestido, _"¿Acaso eres una mujer?"_ se reprendió mentalmente frunciendo el entre cejo.

A la mierda.

Se puso lo primero que encontró: Un jean desgastado en las rodillas, una leñadora roja sobre una camiseta negra de Led Zeppelin y unos vans rojos.

.

.

.

Iba detrás de Neji por aquellos fríos pasillos de hospital, mientras le narraba quien sabe qué mierda porque sinceramente no estaba conectado con él en aquellos instantes.

Pasó con desespero ambas manos por su rostro intentando encontrar calma, su cabello que le llegaba a los hombros rapado a ambos lados un poco decidió recogerlo en una coleta medio alta, no es que realmente tuviese mucho cabello.

Un suspiro cansado salió de sus pálidos labios. Maldita ansiedad, menuda hora en la que le había dado por fumar.

Su corazón se detuvo por el lapso de tiempo en que demoró la puerta en abrirse.

Allí estaba, la enorme e imponente figura de su padre reducido a un nada tirado en una cama mirándole con desaprobación.

─Hiashi-sama ─ Saludó su hermano de manera cortés ─ ¿Cómo se encuentra su salud hoy? ─ Preguntó acercándosele con confianza.

─ ¿Qué hace ese inútil aquí?─ habló con desprecio y frialdad. Frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba al azabache; _"Nada nuevo"_ pensó Hinata.

─ A mí también me alegra verlo Hiashi-san ─ le respondió con indiferencia pura a su vez que una sonrisa ladina aparecía en su rostro y se acercaba mientras aún su valor auto-infundado permanecía presente.

─Es una lástima que se encuentre muriendo para poderlo volver a ver ─ prosiguió, el Hyuuga mayor le devolvió una miraba llena de veneno mientras Hinata bostezaba y se sentaba en una silla frente a él.

─ Dígame ─ sonrió ─ ¿Me ha extrañado estos 10 años _padre_? ─ se cruzó de brazos a su vez que le daba una mirada acusadora a su progenitor.

─Neji, sí no quieres que mate a ese idiota que tengo por hijo ─ escupió duras palabras ─Llévatelo─ la mirada de Hiashi en aquel instante le hizo tiritar hasta el primer pelo de su cabeza, le recordó los años de antaño. Maldito y mil veces maldito.

Se armó nuevamente de valor; una sonora carcajada resonó en aquella pulcra habitación.

Estaba excitado ante la situación, le escupiría 25 años de rencores acumulados a ese hombre.

─ Inténtelo viejo moribundo ─ se paró con brusquedad aun sonriendo arrogante.

¿Desde cuando podía hacer ese tipo de cosas? Oh… es que la sangre le hervía.

Ambos castaños abrieron los ojos con sorpresa desmesurada. ¿Ese hombre era Hyuuga Hinata? ¿El mismo bondadoso, amable y carismático Hyuuga?

Joder, el odio daña hasta los corazones más afables.

" _Mierda, tal vez fue un error…"_ L _a_ cara de sorpresa de Neji fue reemplazada por una de preocupación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Viernes- 17 de Julio- 2:30 pm_

Era jodidamente de buenas, era increíble como la suerte estaba de su lado.

Había conseguido un buen trabajo en menos de 2 días allí, ahora, en una institución de alta calidad y lo mejor era que tenía tiempo para preparar sus clases; porque estaban en las vacaciones de verano.

Con 7 días allí y no todo era tan malo como se lo imaginó.

Kami-sama le ha de estar recompensando todas las lágrimas de su vida.

Aunque no todo era color rosa.

Ahora vivía con Hanabi y su relación era la de un gato con el agua.

─ ¡Eres un idiota Hinata! ─ le gritaba en cualquier momento del día; había pasado solo una semana desde su regreso e _idiota_ era la palabra que más escuchaba; por ahora podía tolerarlo, es decir, podía entender el malestar de su pequeña hermana. Estuvo por fuera 10 años y ahora tenía que cuidar de ella _"¿Qué esperabas Hyuuga?"_

 _Hogar_

Mierda y más mierda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sábado- 25 de Julio- 6:20 pm_

Su padre yacía muriendo.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de hablar con Hanabi y hacer lo que debió haber hecho cuando se fue. No esperaba que entendiera, pero que si le facilitara un poco la vida.

Su nueva vida iba a ser complicada.

Lo presentía en lo más profundo de su raciocinio.

Ya encontraría la forma.

Se concentró nuevamente en lo que estaba haciendo, organizar su itinerario académico.

El Lunes comenzaba su nuevo trabajo como profesor de Inglés en Konoha High school y quería empezar con el pie derecho.

Un sonido en la cocina le llamó la atención, probablemente era Hanabi; divagó en el pasado un instante, se paró de la silla y emprendió camino al ruido.

No Vivian en esa estrepitosa mansión de miles de millones de Yenes.

No, Hinata había rentado un apartamento que se acomodara a su salario y a sus nuevos gastos adicionales (Hanabi) inicialmente a la castaña le había alterado bastante el hecho de mudarse de sus preciadas comodidades. Era una chiquilla berrinchuda de 17 años que finalmente había terminado cediendo.

─ ¿Hanabi-chan?─ le llamó antes de girar para entrar a la cocina y allí estaba bebiendo desenfrenadamente un vaso tras otro de agua, tenía su uniforme de voleibol.

 _No me llames así, no eres ni mi familia, ni mi amigo para tratarme con tanta confianza_

Se apresuró a adivinar lo que la castaña contestaría, sin embargo no fue así.

─Hinata… ─Suspiró con desanimo, pasó sus delgadas manos por el cabello y giró su vista con vergüenza, el moreno vio como ella mordía su labio. Tenía intenciones de hablar, lo sabía pero tal vez las palabras se le habían quedado atoradas en la lengua.

─Okaeri* Hanabi-chan ─ Se animó a ser un poco más familiar con ella, el azabache le sonrió sincero, la joven lo miró un poco sorprendida, volvió a morder su labio inferior, dudosa de qué hacer o qué pensar…

─H-Hinata, y-yo─ pausó un instante y la mirada intensa que le dedicó largo rato su hermano mayor le irritó, le miró frunciendo el ceño ─ ¡Hinata-baka tengo hambre! ─ Y salió disparada hacía su habitación. _Joder, joder, mil veces joder._

El mayor sonrió ante lo ocurrido.

Pronto, su pequeña y engreída hermana conocería la verdad de todo.

" _Solo espera un poco más Hanabi-chan"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lunes- 3 de Agosto- 8:30 am_

Aquella semana se había sentido a gusto con Hanabi, se habían limitado a llevarse bien mientras estuvieran en el mismo lugar que Neji, eso dijo su hermana, sin embargo, aun estando solos seguía sin su grosería; Hinata sentía que las cosas iban evolucionando.

Ahora caminaba hablando con Tsunade-san , la directora del instituto, por los largos pasillos.

Vio como ella ingresó al aula _3-1_ y le hizo el ademán de que le siguiera.

─ Buenos días ─ La rubia de generoso busto esperó a que todos se acomodaran en sus asientos; al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta como el ruido seguía en aumento gracias a una chica rubia de coletas largas que reía sonoramente mientras hablaba con sus amigas. _"pequeña mocosa"_

─ ¡NARUKO, SILENCIO! ─ Hinata vio cómo su superior soltó un suspiro irritada a su vez que los estudiantes se acomodaban rígidos por el grito.

─ ¡Obaaaa-chan! Es muy temprano para que grites ─ le contesto la chiquilla haciendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La directora se tomó el puente de la nariz en busca de calma.

─ Bien, como sea─ Señaló al azabache que estaba a su lado frente a todo un salón ─ Él es Hyuuga Hinata ─ pausó y el Hyuuga hizo una leve reverencia ─ Será su nuevo profesor de inglés ─ el oji luna posó nervioso sus orbes en todos y cada uno de sus nuevos estudiantes.

─Buenos días, será un placer estar con ustedes éste año ─ Sonrió gentil y esperó a que Tsunade-san prosiguiera.

─Bien Hyuuga-sensei se los dejo entonces ─ la rubia hizo una reverencia, y salió del salón no son antes advertirles las consecuencias de la indisciplina en el aula. Era una mujer severa.

Hinata iba a comenzar a hablar lo que había pensado durante una semana. Conocer gente siempre se le hacía difícil, por lo que su padre llamaba – _carácter blando-_ pero se esforzaría para hacer agradable su clase.

─Oi, Hinata ¿no es usted muy joven para dar clase? ─ el Hyuuga encontró como la dueña de esa voz, la misma chiquilla molesta rubia que no tenía el más mínimo respeto por la directora. Menudo problema, era joven pero no tanto como lo aparentaba.

─ ¿Además siempre va a venir vestido así? ─ secundó otra chica. Oh, genial, lo que le faltaba.

Se encontró a si mismo reparando su vestimenta, no muy diferente a como había ido al hospital el día que vio a su padre. Ralamente lo único diferente era el color de la leñadora, ésta vez era azul y la camiseta era negra pero de Nirvana. Joder. Esos pequeños monstruos le iban a acabar la vida sí sucumbía ante sus intimidaciones.

─ I am already your english teacher, I'm not a fashionist ─ pausò un instante ─ and i 'm not too young as you guys thought. ─ sonrió victorioso, al notar que gran parte de los estudiantes se quedaron nulos, no porque en realidad hubiese sido difícil lo que dijo, pero supuso que no se lo esperaban.

 _Bien pequeños cabrones_. Pensó.  
Su más grande desafío había sido su padre.

Esto, sería un pequeño reto, que estaba dispuesto a superar. Un grupo indisciplinado no representaba un temor muy grande.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nos leemos pronto, intentarè actualizar lo más pronto que pueda._

 _Por favor, los reviews, follows y favs me harían increíblemente feliz; asì que seria lindo sì lo hicieran._

 _Un abrazo con sueño desde Colombia._


	2. Verdades

_._

 _._

 _.¡_ _Buenas buenas!_

 ** _Advertencias:_**

 _• Hinata es un poco (Mucho) Ooc, bajo advertencia no hay engaño._

 _• Historia Sasuhina sì no les gusta, es muy respetable. por favor abstenerse de leer._

 _• A/U_

 _•Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto._

 _• Sasori es mujer._

 _._

 _._

—Hablan—

 _"Piensan"_

 _«Recuerdan»_

 ** _"La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea"_**

 ** _Alberto Pincherle-_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.Mierda y mil veces mierda…_ Se sostuvo el puente de la nariz con impaciencia al recordar lo miserable que había sido su mes después de encontrarse con ese maldito grupo. Eso sólo había sido el principio del fin y dentro de su madurez le adjudicó la culpa a la única persona causante de sus dificultades en la vida.

Su padre.

 _"_ _Está en el hospital…"_ le recriminó su fuero interno. Vale, el hombre estaba moribundo y aun así ¡Joder! De alguna maldita forma le complicaba la vida. _"Sí dejas que un hombre enfermo controle tu miserable vida ¡Te mereces todas tus desgracias!"_ Aquella estúpida voz, tenía toda la maldita razón, estaba fúrico, por que negaba fervientemente que la culpa residía única y exclusivamente en él mismo y su debilidad al dejar que todos estos cambios repentinos le afectasen en todos los sentidos posibles.

Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios. Hinata guardó en su mochila sus pertenencias. Dejó limpio su puesto en la sala de profesores y salió de allí a paso lento.  
Iría a casa, o mejor no; se lo pensaría mejor de camino.

─Eres una maldita molestia, ¿Por qué no te largas? ─ Escuchó la voz de una estudiante, respiró hondo y se adentró al aula. Era su labor después de todo. Era maestro.  
Al ingresar vio a Sasuko Uchiha - _"Maldita mocosa" pensó-_ con un chico que estaba _-Prácticamente-_ encima de ella.

─Vamos Sasuko-chaaaaan ─ Le clamó con voz melosa, el Hyuuga carraspeó para hacerse notar, ambas cabezas giraron hacia su persona, la morena le miró con molestia _"y una mierda"_ pensó el oji-luna fastidiado mientras que el otro chico, pelirrojo, ¿Cómo era su nombre? oh si, Kaito Uzumaki*, altivo, altanero, vivía profesando su eterno amor por la chica Uchiha.

─ Chicos, es hora de ir a casa ─ Habló sereno; el Uzumaki bufó molesto al tiempo que metía las manos en sus bolsillos, por su parte la pelinegra, tomó su bolso y se encaminó a la salida seguida por Hinata y Kaito.

Mientras el Hyuuga se cuestionaba qué camino tomar y las trivialidades de su existencia misma, el pelirrojo quería desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra, estúpido profesor metido, estaba a punto de convencer a la chica de sus sueños que saliera con él en una cita. Por su parte, Sasuko se preguntaba por qué Kaito era tan estúpido y había hecho deberle un favor a ese idiota profesor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.» _Lunes - 3 de Agosto ─ 8:45 am_

 _─ Bien chicos ¿Alguien tiene más preguntas?─ su voz era tranquila, se sentía confiado - extrañamente- Hinata sonreía._

 _─ ¿Hinata-sensei tiene novia? ─ Preguntó una chica de cabello castaño, al final de la segunda fila, el Hyuuga se sonrojo, se maldijo por esa característica tan suya._

 _─ No ─ la voz pareció apagarsele_

 _─ ¡Oh! ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? ─ la chica se paró de su lugar ─ Sí Hinata-sensei es muy guapo ─ Todo el salón miró a la castaña ─ ¿O no? ─ y todas -prácticamente- gritaron al unisono un contundente SI._

 _─ No es de relevancia para el curso ─fue directo, tal vez algo grosero ─ ¿Algo más? ─ Desvió el tema, aquello no era discutible con nadie, mucho menos con unos mocosos, que resultaban ser sus alumnos. La chica volvió a su asiento algo roja, Hinata suspiró; había esperado que en su curso no hubiesen ese tipo de chiquillas, por que le complicaban el asunto. Y era sorprendente, él en sí no era muy popular entre las mujeres, o eso llegó a creer._

 _─ ¿Por qué el hijo del dueño de uno de los mejores Bufete de abogados de Japón es docente de Inglés? ─ dirigió su mirada sorprendido a la mitad de la ultima fila, la que estaba cerca a la ventana, con detalle observó impávido la cara de superioridad de esa chiquilla._

 _─ Es decir, Hiashi Hyuuga ha de estar decepcionado de─ Prosiguió con suficiente confianza en el tema pero nopudo terminar la oración cruelmente maquinada en su cabeza, por que el peliazul le interrumpió._

 _─Nombre ─ Preguntó irritado. "Maldición" se había metido con un tema bastante personal._

 _─ Uchiha Sasuko ─ respondió con una sonrisa altanera, Hinata en su memoria escarbó en milésimas de segundo el nombre y apellido de aquella pelinegra, lo recordó con detalles._

 _La competencia de su padre, los Uchiha, había oído de su existencia a lo largo de su estadía en la mansión Hyuuga; por no decir que se la pasaba en la casa de ellos más que en su propia casa, le había visto, aunque ella sería una cría de apenas unos 7 años - O menos- era vivaz, tranquila, muy inteligente y la hermana menor de su mejor amigo de la infancia y adolescencia. Le recordaba con claridad._

 _─ Pensé que la hermana de Itachi tendría una pregunta más inteligente ─ Pausó parándose del escritorio, estaba semi-recostado, sonrió a sabiendas que sì bien seguía siendo una chiquilla orgullosa, eso le había dado en el punto.  
En efecto, el silencio que reinó le dio la razón.  
Cuchichearon acerca de ello un par de minutos, aun con Hinata hablando. _

_─Bien, espero que el curso se desarrolle de manera óptima ─ sonrió complacido ─ La clase de hoy será para que se reencuentren con sus pares─ tomó sus cosas ─ Es todo ─ y salió con tranquilidad hacia la sala de maestros. «_

A partir de aquel momento Uchiha Sasuko le había declarado la guerra, esa pequeña mocosa lograba sacarle de sus casillas, era sumamente inteligente y no tenía cómo hacerle caer; así que técnicamente ella salía adelante un paso en sus pequeñas discusiones. Incluso una vez le llamó Idiota, puso al grupo en su contra y pese a que muchas chiquillas del curso mismo y de otros cursos le hacían cartas de amor, la población estudiantil masculina de todo el instituto le odiaba.  
Ella le recordaba un poco a Hanabi, tenían un temperamento similar y a toda costa se salían con la suya.

Suspiró al recordar el nombre de su hermanita menor, en esa semana no se habían visto mucho, ella frecuentaba mucho el hospital y la casa de sus amigas. La mejora que èl había creído tenían, se esfumó.

Gracias a Kami-sama ya casi era viernes.

Despabiló cuando el chico Uzumaki se despidió de la ojinegra y ésta le llamo Idiota; Hinata caminó hasta su auto y decidió dirigirse a casa; haría lo posible por pasar tiempo con su hermana.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

─Tadaima*...─ Susurró a sabiendas de que Hanabi no estaba en casa. El silencio lo denotaba.  
Dejó los zapatos en la entrada, se puso sus pantuflas de estar en casa; una vez hubo descargado todo, tomó su celular y marcó.

─ _¿Qué quieres? ─_ le había contestado su irritable hermana.

─ ¿Por qué no has regresado a casa? ─ estaba tranquilo, su idea esa noche era no alterarse...

─ _Estoy en el hospital, Otosan ingresó a cuidados intensivos_ ─ ésto alertó a Hinata

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ─Oh Kami-sama su corazón se encontraba desbocado ─ Ya mismo vo... ─

─ _¡No, Hinata!_ ─ le interrumpió ─ _No vengas..._ ─ pausó breve ─ _Por favor... No quiero que muera hoy... Solo por que estás aquí_ ─ Finalizó en un susurro colgando seguido la llamada.

El Hyuuga tragó grueso _¿Qué había acabado de suceder?_ guardó silencio, incluso en sus pensamientos por unos segundos.  
Después pasaron a gran velocidad imágenes de su vida misma, de los pocos momentos con Hanabi, de su madre, la muerte, su vida en Nara, de su nueva vida en Tokio, de su padre, de Neji... Sí Hiashi se enteraba que él había ido a verle, moriría de ira. Su hermana no quería verle, por temor a que por su causa su padre partiera de éste mundo... En su inestable corazón algo quebró, metafóricamente hablando, el alma se le escapó del cuerpo y cayó rendido al sillón.

 _Mierda y mil veces mierda._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Viernes 8:30 am_

─ _Good morning class ─_ les saludó pasivo, descargó sus libros en el escritorio. Nadie le contestó.

─ _I said GOOD MORNING_ ─ Acentuó las palabras, fijando su mirada al frente; el rostro sorprendido de sus alumnos le hizo chasquear la lengua comprendiendo el silencio.

─Hinata-Sensei ¿Se encuentra bien? ─ preguntó con preocupación Naruko.

─ Si ─ se limitó a decir, explicar todo era complicado ─ _Page 16, on your books ─_ su cuerpo magullado dolía de muerte, tenía una resaca de los veinte mil demonios y la férula en su brazo izquierdo era incómoda. _Maldito día, maldita semana, maldita vida..._

El silencio reinó y la clase comenzó sin ninguna complicación.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

─ ¿Viste a Hinata-sensei? ─ se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga ─ Tenía un ojo morado, el labio partido y el yeso en su brazo ─ se embelesó con el cielo imaginando las posibles circunstancias que orillaron a su profesor a llegar de aquella terrible manera a clases.

─ ¿Crees que estuvo en una pelea callejera? ─ siguió hablando debido al mutismo de la pelinegra. ─ Sé que le odias Sasuko, pero ¿No te sorprende? es decir, ¿Quién pudiera imaginarse que nuestro ñoño maestro es un chico malo? ─

─¿Podrías callarte Naruko? ─ la Uchiha siguió comiendo su bento. ─ Eres una molestia ─ le miró frunciendo el ceño. A todas éstas, ¿cuando habían comenzado a hablar del Hyuuga? su sola presencia le era insoportable, era tal solo inconcebible hablar de él. Suficiente era tenerlo que ver en clase o en el instituto varias veces al día.

─¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Sasuko-Baka? ─ La rubia de coletas altas le miró cruzándose de brazos.

─¿Te gusta ese profesor idiota? ─ le preguntó con desdén la oji-negra dejando de comer, la oji-azul se sobresaltó sonrojándose.

─¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Baka! ─ terminó su ramen en menos de 3 minutos, Sasuko sonrió de medio lado ─ Yo amo a Sakumo-Kun* ─ prosiguió explicando. Frunció el ceño molesta.

El silencio en el que estaban era agradable, pensó la joven Uchiha, sin embargo la Uzumaki no lo vio de tal manera, en esos minutos pudo reflexionar acerca del egoísmo de Sasuko, era algo increíble su despreocupación por los otros, incluso se preguntó sí a ella le pasase algo, cómo reaccionaría la pelinegra ¿Sería indiferente como hasta ahora con los problemas y tragedias ajenas?... Sì así llegaba a ser, ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga tenía?

─En serio no te importa nadie ¿verdad? ─ La voz alegre que generalmente tenía la rubia, se estaba apagando...

─¿De qué demonios estás hablando _Dobe_? ─ la pelinegra se giró cuando no hubo respuesta _¿qué demonios le pasaba a esa ruidosa?_ se sobre saltó de inmediato cuando con ojos llorosos la rubia empezó a tirarle un sin fin de palabras acusándole con el dedo indice.

─¡TU! ─ Pausó un instante ─ !No te preocupas salvo por ti misma! ¡Maldita egoísta! ─Sasuko abrió con sorpresa los ojos pero volvió de inmediato a su semblante neutro, pero la Uzumaki seguía vociferando palabras, levantando cada vez más alto la voz.

─ ¡Apuesto que sí murieras, los únicos que iríamos al cementerio seríamos Itachi-Nii y yo! ─ Le aseguró con rabia en su voz, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y volvía a señalarla ─ Al menos, sí yo muriera en éste instante, sabré que amé, que me amaron y que me recordarán por que me preocupo por los demás... ─ Ahora su dedo no estaba tan erguido, tal vez, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras, ò tal vez perdiéndose en sus memorias.

─ Tu, no eres más que una mujer arrogante, grosera y probablemente infeliz... ─ Sus palabras perdieron fuerza, se quedaron en un susurro al viento ─ Y... ¡Quieres ver infelices a todos! ¡Incluyendo a Hinata-sensei! ─ Retomó su valor para encarar todo lo que estaba pensando de su pelinegra amiga ─ Le odias por que tal vez sea cercano a Itachi-nii y tu no lo sabías... Piensas que tu hermano no confía tanto en ti como para haberte contado acerca de que era amigo de un Hyuuga, y es que ¡Sasuko, joder! ¡No puedes odiarle por eso! ─ Ahora la rubia respiraba con fuerza, todo lo había dicho tan rápido que apenas y tenía el aire suficiente.

─ Eres demasiado ruidosa _Dobe_ ─ Le sonrió con autosuficiencia ─ ¿Crees que me preocupa morir sola? No te equivoques, no me compares con una inservible como tu ─ Finalizó entre cerrando los ojos, tomando su bento y llevándose a la boca los últimos bocados; Uzumaki Naruko se quedó helada, pese a que siempre había sido consciente qué tipo de persona era Sasuko, también quería creer que le estimaba en algún sentido, descubrir que estaba equivocada no era tan grave, sentirlo con el corazón si. _¿Así se siente que te rompan el corazón, eh?_ Tenía 17 años y su mejor amiga le había dado su mayor depresión. _Maldita y mil veces maldita..._

─ ¿Vas a seguir ahí parada como estúpida o... ? ─ La Uchiha enmudeció cuando levantó sus altivos ojos hasta Naruko y le vio apretando los puños a cada costado, con su cabeza gacha y llorando.  
En menos de un minuto, casi de inmediato la rubia animosa de coletas se retiró del lugar bajando las escaleras de la azotea a gran velocidad _"Vaya idiota"_ pensó la morena.

Sasuko se dispuso a organizar sus cosas para regresar a clase « _─ ¡Apuesto que sí murieras, los únicos que iríamos al cementerio seríamos Itachi-Nii y yo! ─ »_ la voz de su mejor amiga en sus memorias la hizo parar su acción, suspiró irritada y tomó sus cosas con molestia.

Bajó con lentitud las escalas mientras recordaba el rostro lloroso de Naruko, ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan vulnerable? ¿Por qué le había molestado que acertara en sus aseveraciones? ¿ Por qué se sentía como un ser despreciable? detuvo su caminar cuando escuchó la voz de la rubia, aún seguía apagada, estaba hablando con Shika Nara y con Kibana Inuzuka.  
Se quedó observando lo que se desarrollaba.

─¡Pero qué dices! ─ la castaña de tatuajes en sus mejillas le pasó el brazo por el hombro ─ Es decir, ¡Eres una total molestia! pero... ─ Pausó sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que iba a decir...

─ Eres nuestra amiga ─ completó la otra castaña mientras bostezaba, lo que la Inuzuka no había sido capaz de decir, todas sabían que Naruko era una idiota y escandalosa cabeza hueca, pero tenía algo que no era muy fácil de encontrar: Un corazón capaz de sacrificar su vida misma, por quienes estimaba.

─ Ven, vamos a comer algo, tu invitas ─ ambas castañas le sonrieron y se encaminaron hacía la cafetería.

─ _Arigatou chicas..._ ─ les susurró limpiando sus lagrimas, éstas últimas era de felicidad.

No sabía por qué pero toda aquella estúpida le había fastidiado bastante, chasqueó la lengua molesta y subió hasta la azotea nuevamente. Saltarse una clase no le haría mal.

Decir que estaba irritada era poco, estaba furiosa _"_ _estúpida rubia"_ cada palabra que le dedicó, le estaba taladrando la cabeza una y otra vez, pateó repetidamente los utensilios del bento y gruñó. ¿Por qué, por qué de repente el verse sola le molestaba tanto? Naruko se había metido en su vida a tal punto que inconscientemente le hacía daño sí no estaba en ella, ¿Cuando pasó aquello? ¿Cuando? ella era la molestia personificada ¿Por qué le quería entonces? ¿Por qué le dolía verla sonreír con otras chicas cuando ella estaba sola y amargada? _"¿por qué maldita sea? Oh... entiendo..."_

Toda su vida había estado sola, es decir, su hermano era 8 años mayor que su persona, su madre murió cuando ella tenía tan solo 2 años, no le recordaba, su padre hablaba todo el tiempo de negocios, apenas le prestaba algún atisbo de atención y la que recibía de Itachi se fue con él para Nara cuando éste comenzó la universidad, luego, en una primavera en su primer año en el jardín de niños conoció a Naruko Uzumaki, una irritante niña que preguntaba cosas estúpidas.  
A los 10 años ya era su mejor amiga, sí bien la pelinegra era una niña reservada, aislada y suspicaz, aquella rubia - _debía admitirlo-_ le había regalado momentos de alegría pura.

Sasuko nunca lloró bajo ninguna circunstancia frente a nadie. pero había visto llorar infinidad de veces a la oji-azul, Nunca por su causa. ésta vez si.  
Cuando eran niñas, la rubia le decía que por corazón tenía un hielo, durante algunos años estuvo de acuerdo. Un día Naruko le llevó a conocer a su familia, debía tener unos 7 años.  
Los Uzumaki le recibieron con una calidez que no quiso perder nunca.  
En el verano, viajaba con ellos a visitar a los abuelos de Naruko que vivían cerca a la playa. Eran una familia ruidosa, pero los prefería mil veces a estar sola en la oscuridad de su habitación.  
Ir a aquella casa hacía que decir _\- Tadaima-_ no fuera un eco.  
Se sentía muy bien recibir un caluroso _-Okairi* -_ Esa gente se había convertido en su familia... llegar a casa de Naruko era llegar a su hogar.

Sasuko se sentó en una esquina de la azotea se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz. la había _cagado,_ su error al no reconocer su afecto por Naruko, su preocupación por ella y su familia le llevaron a decir cosas estúpidas. se lamentó por ello. _-Desagradecida-_ le gritaba su fuero interno.

« _¡Quieres ver infelices a todos! ¡Incluyendo a Hinata-sensei! »_ ¿Por él y su estúpida aparición había discutido con su mejor amiga? ¿Todo por no preocuparse por su estado ese día? él no era nadie, ¿por qué debería preocuparse? suspiró pesadamente.

El primer día que le vio, por el color de sus ojos le reconoció como un Hyuuga; ella había tratado con ellos, había ido a sus fiestas formales, había escuchado toda su vida el odio que profesaba su progenitor por esa familia, conocía a cada miembro, cuando le vio allí no le encontró en su memoria. Eso solo quería decir que no era grato en aquel clan, pero seguía siendo un Hyuuga. Aplastarlos era su misión en la vida.

Desde ese día habían quedado en una batalla constante y sus influencias en la estudiantado masculino daban sus frutos. Todos los chicos odiaban al sensei.

A decir verdad, le sorprendió mucho verlo esa mañana con una férula en el brazo izquierdo, con su cara magullada y con dolor físico que era notorio. se dijo a si misma que se lo merecía, pero nunca se preguntó a que se debía que estuviera de tal manera.  
Cada día le recordaba que era cercano a Itachi de alguna forma, todo ello le molestaba. Es decir, ¿Por qué su hermano omitiría que es amigo de un Hyuuga? Tal vez le conocería de su estadía en Nara, no era nada seguro... _Maldición_ todo esto le irritaba.  
Se perdió mirando el firmamento, era un día acalorado, sin muchas nubes.

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

Había abierto con lentitud la puerta de la azotea, se pasó su mano libre por el cabello desordenandolo, no tenía como acomodarlo ─Mierda... ─ susurró de impotencia.  
Su brazo latía, dolía, era incómodo metido en era férula, suspiró con resignación. Buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón la cajetilla de cigarrillos, se encontraba demasiado ansioso,por su estupidez misma se encontraba en una situación difícil, por impulsivo e irresponsable. Era consciente de ello, como pudo sacó un cigarro poniendolo en su boca, procedió a guardar el resto y sacó un encendedor.

Fumó.

Fumó sus arrepentimientos.

Fumó sus decepciones.

Fumó sus decisiones.

Llenó sus pulmones de ese tóxico humo para encontrar algo de tranquilidad.

─ ¡JODER! ─ Soltó abrumado, tiró la colilla al piso, aplastándola con su zapato.

El teléfono le vibró, lo sacó, _-Número desconocido-_ contestó con duda.

─Moshi moshi* ─

─ _Hinata... no me cuelgues ─_ Esa voz le heló la sangre, le dejó sin habla y la ira le comenzó a subir desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

─ Quién te dio mi número _Sasori*_ ─ Exigió saber. Estaba enojado, realmente molesto, ¿Qué hacía esa mujer llamándole?

─ _Hinata..._ ─ le suplicó

─ Adiós ─ su voz era fría, como nunca antes. Sasuko levantó una ceja ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

─ _¡No, espera!_ ─ pausó la voz ─ _Ayer, ¿No lo recuerdas? Yo fui quién los llevó al hospital.._. ─ Hinata enmudeció _"¿qué?"_ pensò irritado, " _imposible..."_

 _─Estabas muy ebrio... ─_ como sì le hubiese leído los pensamientos ─ _¿Podríamos vernos? ¿Cómo te va con la férula?...─_ La pelirroja sonaba esperanzada

─ No me llames, eres una molestia ─ pausó mientras se giraba, iba a decir más cosas cuando vio los ojos negros de su estudiante escanearle de cabeza a pies.

.

.

Colgó la llamada, apagó el celular y se encaminó a la salida. Sasuko apenas le miraba.

─Deberías de estar en clase _mocosa_ ─ le miró como nunca antes. Sì bien apenas y habìa sido su profesor poco tiempo, dentro de las facetas que había logrado atisbar de él, concluyó que se encontraba realmente molesto.

─ A quién llamas mocosa, viejo ─ se defendió parándose de su lugar la morena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aclaraciones :

*Kaito Uzumaki: Karin xD

* Tadaima:( ただいま ) _He regresado_ , se usa cuando llegas a tu hogar.

*Sakumo-kun: Haruno Sakura xD

*Okairi : Bienvenido a casa

*Moshi moshi : Se usa para contestar el teléfono es como decir _-¿Bueno?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.Holi holi, lo sè, lo sèeeeeeeeeee soy horrible por demorarme tanto..._

 _muchas gracias por sus fav, por sus reviews por su apoyo en esto proyecto..._

 _me animan mucho._

 _muchas gracias por leer, espero leerlos mucho mucho mucho!_

 _y espero èsta vez no demorarme tanto._

 _Sayonara!_


	3. ¿Qué?

.

.

.

 _¡_ _Buenas buenas!_

 ** _Advertencias:_**

 _• Hinata es un poco (Mucho) Ooc, bajo advertencia no hay engaño._

 _• Historia Sasuhina sì no les gusta, es muy respetable. por favor abstenerse de leer._

 _• A/U_

 _•Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto._

 _• Sasori es mujer._

 _._

 _._

—Hablan—

 _"Piensan"_

 _«Recuerdan»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _. **"Sentir el cariño de los que no conocemos, de los desconocidos que están velando nuestro sueño**_

 _ **y nuestra soledad, nuestros peligros o nuestros desfallecimientos, es una sensación aún más grande**_

 _ **y más bella, porque extiende nuestro ser y abarca todas las vidas."**_

 _ **\- Pablo Neruda**_

.

.

.

.

.

.- _Arrepentimiento: Pesar de haber hecho algo.-_ Así lo define la RAE, sin embargo, en ninguna parte especifican el dolor que acongoja el corazón y el ama. Había supuesto que pueden existir ciertos niveles de arrepentimiento, y al parecer el cariño incrementaba el arrepentimiento.

 _Maldita sea._

" _Estúpida Naruko"._

Con pereza, Uchiha Sasuko miraba la hora en su celular ─ 7:30 Am─ bufó molesta, mucho, no había conseguido dormir muy bien y era un jodido sábado ¡Mierda! Tensó la mandíbula mientras giraba en la cama para envolverse con sus cobijas.

Miró sin particular interés un punto yaciente en la pared. Su mirada ida se nubló con recuerdos de la discusión con Naruko. Esa idiota.  
No quería admitirlo, pero quería arreglarlo todo, es decir, enserio pensó mucho respecto a las palabras de la rubia, esa estúpida en algún punto tenía razón; y sí bien admitir sus errores no era algo frecuente, no lo haría a viva voz, ¡A la mierda todo! Encontraría alguna forma para hacérselo saber, sin tener que usar esa horribles palabras que le chochaban tanto – _Lo siento_ -

─ ¡NUNCA! ─ Gritó colérica de sólo imaginarlo. _No, no, no, no,_ NO. Se tapó hasta la cara con la cobija e intentó pensar en algo más.

Como no encontró nada, prefirió pararse de la cama, tenía hambre de todas formas.

Llegó en silencio hasta la puerta de la cocina, se detuvo al escuchar el nombre del idiota profesor de inglés y se pegó a la pared.

¿Desde cuándo era de esas personas que escuchaba las conversaciones ajenas? Se negó repetidamente que no era por eso que lo hacía, sólo curiosidad.

─ ¿Has sabido algo de Hinata? ─ preguntó un rubio que no alcanzaba a distinguir, uno de cabello largo.

─ ¿Hinata? ─ La voz de su hermano era de suma sorpresa, aquella persona de quién estaban hablando era el profesor Hyuuga ¿no? obvio, quién más tiene un hombre tan femenino; rodó los ojos dando la razón a su cabeza.

─ ¿Hinata volvió? ─ pausó un instante ─ ¿Por lo que su padre está muriendo? ─ preguntó con intriga, entonces su hermano si lo conocía…

─ ¿Enserio no lo has visto? Hmp… ─ el rubio llevó una mano a masajear su cuello, estaba algo abrumado tal vez.

─ Itachi, se suponía eras su mejor amigo y… ─

─Al grano, Deidara. ─ le interrumpió molesto

─Si, Neji le hizo volver para que cuide de Hanabi ─ pausó ─ Pero ella le odia ─ Se acercó al pelinegro ─ ¿Sabes cómo ha tomado esto? hmp ─ Itachi le miró con atención mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ─ Le está volviendo loco que no le quiera, tanto, que ayer, bebimos como un par de putas─ Deidara se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz ─ Y tuvimos una pelea por culpa de Hidan, hmp ─ soltó una risotada mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago ─ ¡Ese idiota! Como cuando éramos unos críos estúpidos en la universidad ─ siguió riendo y el semblante de Itachi se tornó preocupado ─ y nos estaban volviendo polvo, Hinata estaba volviendo mierda a un tipo hasta que apareció… ─ Había dejado de reír de golpe, su seriedad no sólo preocupó más a Itachi, sì no también en algún sentido a Sasuko, es decir, la expresión del rubio se denotaba inquieto, sin embargo el Uchiha mayor guardó silencio.

─ Hasta que apareció Sasori, llegó la policía. Estuvimos en el hospital, vueltos mierda Itachi─

El pelinegro abrió los ojos un segundo y volvió a su semblante neutro.

─Sasori los llevó al hospital e hizo que les quitaran los cargos… ─ La voz de su hermano era como siempre. No había preguntado. Era una afirmación.  
El rubio sonrió nostálgico

─ Te dije que era como cuando estábamos en la Universidad ─ su sonrisa nostálgica se borró e Itachi suspiró.

¿Sasori? Era el nombre que el profesor Hyuuga había pronunciado en su llamada telefónica de ayer, esa llamada que le irritó tanto.

¿Era esa misma Sasori? ¿Por qué ese Deidara venía a contarle todo aquello a su hermano?  
¿En què perjudicaba todo eso a Hinata?

Sasuko abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tenía muchas preguntas; preguntas que no podía hacer abiertamente porque estaba de espía escuchando conversaciones ajenas…

Estaba oyendo sobre la vida de su hermano de forma indirecta, sí como lo había narrado Deidara era tal cual como él vivió su tiempo de estudiante universitario, entonces no conocía a su hermano. Él era un hombre correcto, justo. Recordaba que cuando se fue a Nara a su padre no le había caído muy en gracia, pero por otro lado, se fue a estudiar derecho. Así que ambos habían ganado.

Era consciente de que no conocía muchos detalles de la vida de Itachi, pero en algún punto, siempre había querido creer que por ser su pequeña hermana tenía acceso a las cosas personales de su Nii-san. Saberse errónea le molestaba un poco.

Empuñó las manos, se devolvió un par de pasos e hizo ruido natural de sus pies e ingresó a la cocina.

─ Buenos días ─ fingió todavía estar algo adormilada y algo de sorpresa al ver el intruso en su cocina.

─ Sasuko-chan, buenos días ─ y allì estaba, esa linda sonrisa que su hermano le dedicaba siempre, la pelinegra enarcó una ceja mientras miraba a Deidara y luego posaba su mirada en Itachi.

─ ¡Oh! Èl es un viejo amigo de Nara, Sasuko, él es Deidara ─ los presentó sin hondar mucho, el rubio hizo una reverencia, la morena no hizo nada, sólo le miraba.

─ Un placer ─ Le comentó el rubio con voz calma, aun así ella no tenía ni siquiera atisbos de querer responder, la Uchiha con detalle reparó cada parte de él y su vínculo con Itachi. Más no contestó.

─ hmp…es cierto, no te pareces a tu hermana Itachi Uchiha, ─ Miró al ojinegro y luego reparó a la menuda hermana de éste ─ Hinata dijo que era una chiquilla engreída y grosera ─ Deidara frunció el ceño ─ y yo le añado lo de maleducada ─ finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

─ ¿Que Hinata dijo qué? ─ preguntó molesta Sasuko. El mayor de los Uchiha resopló como si estuviese cansado.

─ Suficiente. ─ Itachi bebió del café en su taza y les ignoró unos segundos.

─Sasuko, de ¿Dónde conoces a Hinata? ─ enarcó una ceja mientras expectante miraba a ambos.

─ Es mi estúpido profesor de inglés, ¿Qué se cree diciendo que soy engreída y grosera? ¡Ese idiota! ─ estaba enojada. No enojada no era suficiente. Estúpido Hyuuga, estúpida escuela. ¡Estúpido día sábado!

De la nada Itachi le golpeó levemente la frente con dos de sus dedos. ─ Cálmate, está siendo descortés. ─ fijó sus oscuras orbes en los negros ojos de su hermano.

─ ¿De dónde le conoces? ─ tin, tin, tin, tin la pregunta del millón. Esperó impaciente a que su hermano le diera una respuesta detallada, aunque conociendo a éste, como creía conocerlo sabía que iba a obtener más que lo obvio.

─ Su padre es el competidor de nuestro bufete de abogados. Es lógico que conozca a su hijo ─ ¿le estaba mintiendo? ¿Su persona favorita en el mundo le estaba mintiendo? Los pensamientos de Sasuko detuvieron cuando escuchó una carcajada proveniente de su visita, Deidara reía a todo pulmón como sí todo se tratase de un maldito chiste.

─ Si claro, Tachi me voy ─ soltó otra carcajada menos ruidosa y puso su mano derecha en el hombro de su hermano mayor. ─ Sería bueno que le vieras, es el mismo tío de hace 6 años ─ le susurró con voz apagada, pero la Uchiha lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Todo era muy confuso en éste punto. Lo único que quedó evidente fue como el rostro del moreno cambió de estar sereno a turbado en cuestión de segundos.

─ Bien, te veo luego Deidara ─ le despidió como sí nada ocurriese, ¿qué clase de persona era Itachi? Dios, enserio su hermano era como un empaque hermético, no se le escapaba nada, pero ella había aprendido a leerlo un poco a través de los años. El tipo rubio desapareció por la puerta junto con la preocupación de su hermano mayor, porque cuando regresó y Sasuko le observaba mientras desayunaban seguía siendo el mismo hermano mayor sonriente de todos los días.

 _Hipócrita._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Septiembre 13._

 _Domingo- 10:30 Am_

Aquel día era particularmente nublado. En realidad era un dìa triste. Para ella no tanto, pero para Itachi si, al fin de cuentas ella era sólo una bebé cuando su madre murió, así que no puedes extrañar lo que no conoces ¿Verdad? Pensaba que tal vez estaba siendo insensible, por eso no exteriorizaba aquello, pero ver el acogotamiento de su padre y su hermano ese día del año al igual que el día de la madre, le deprimía también, aunque no por el mismo motivo.

Siempre, cada año, desde que Itachi había regresado de Nara acompañaba a el moreno a dejarle flores a su madre, mientras le contaba anécdotas que ella no podía recordar por su corta edad, le prestaba suma atención y le hacía sentir que estaba con él en su dolor. Trataba de hacer ese día menos triste cada vez, algunas veces tenía éxito, otras no tanto.

Pero hoy, en específico se encontraba muy ensimismado, muy ido, que ni siquiera le hablaba con fluidez.

─Nii-san, quiero que me lleves a comer dangos ─ intentó iniciar una conversación muerta mientras caminaban por el cementerio en busca del lugar donde se encontraban los restos de su madre.

Itachi le miró un instante y dijo su mirada al frente. ─ No te gustan, ¿cuál sería el objeto de ir? ─ Sasuko arrugó la cara, maldijo toda la situación y la complacencia de su hermano. Él no iría un lugar con ella para obligarle a comer o a hacer algo que no le gustase, así se lo estuviese pidiendo, él sabía que ella odiaba los dangos, pero la morena sabía que su hermano los adoraba. Sacrificarse por él no era nada.

─ Nii-san. Quiero. Comer. Dangos. ─ estaba intentando ser paciente, pero es que los últimos días, habían sido como una patada en el culo, quería hacer el día un poco más dulce, así ella estuviese obligada a sucumbir a esa cochinada que la gente llamaba comida y él se hacía de rogar.

Puta vida.

─ Sasuko-chan, no es necesario, podemos… ─ se habían detenido, no solo su hablar, sì no también su caminar.

No podía saber la razón con certeza porque su hermano era lo suficientemente grande para tapar su visión, se pasó a su lado y contempló que había alguien colocando flores en la tumba de su madre, frunció el ceño, alguien a quien identificó como Hinata Hyuuga.

¿Qué mierda hacía él allí?

─ Hinata… ─ Murmuró su hermano, Sasuko le miró con desaprobación y cuando iba a empezar su retahíla de reclamos su hermano empezó a caminar de forma pausada.

─ Tachi… ─ el Hyuuga parecía sorprendido, pero su cara de sorpresa dio paso a una amplia sonrisa ─ Cuanto tiempo, no pensé coincidir contigo ─ miró la lápida y después volvió la cara a Itachi.

─ Hortensias… no lo has olvidado Hinata ─ el moreno parecía dudoso de acercarse más, el Hyuuga pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello, tanto el Uchiha mayor como ella se dieron cuenta que aún se veía muy mallugado.

─ Nunca podría olvidar éste día Itachi, ni todo lo que tenga que ver con tu familia ─ Sasuko estaba increíblemente anonadada, se sentía muy confundida.

─ Deidara me ha contado lo que les pasó, supe por papá que Hiashi-san se encuentra muy delicado ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto? ─ eso había sido como un reclamo.

Llegó a sentirse como una intrusa en ese lugar, como si sobrara. Incluso se sintió tan incómoda que consideró la idea de retirarse, pero sus pies no querían moverse. Se enojó por eso.

─ Han pasado muchas cosas Tachi, ─ soltó un sola risa, se giró a la lápida de su madre

─ Pero no es el lugar para hablar de mi vida ─ se agachó y tocó con delicadeza el pedazo de mármol frio ─ Mikoto-san, es bueno volver. ─ juntó sus manos para rezar, Sasuko supuso que lo hizo. Se paró de su lugar y giró en sus talones.  
─ Hola, Sasuko-san ─ sonrió ampliamente, ¿qué? ¿Por qué le estaba hablando de aquella manera? Su voz sonaba tan tranquila. – _Mocosa_ \- resonó en su mente. _Estúpido Hyuuga._

Itachi rió, todo esto era absurdo de alguna forma, su hermana ya sabía que le había mentido y ahora debía una gran explicación, se alegraba de que Hinata estuviese allí, había muchas cosas de las cuales hablar. Por unos instantes recordó sus años de estudiante, los momentos difíciles que pasaron junto con sus amigos, y la manera en la que solían llevar el luto.

Ese día, en el calendario era algo tan doloroso en la vida de todos que se había convertido en un ritual anual.

Pero las cosas había cambiado con el tiempo, su sonrisa se volvió mueca cuando cayó en cuenta de que el pasado, no tenía ya nada que ver con el presente, supuso que era muy probable que Hinata fuese a visitar a su madre, pero no que se vería con la casualidad.

─ ¿Le dijo a un amigo de mi hermano que era engreída y grosera, estúpido profersucho? ─ le señaló con el dedo con una notable furia en sus ojos negros. Las perlas de Hinata se ensancharon y luego soltó una carcajada sonora, se acercó a ella y con su mano libre se la asestó en la cabeza de la peli negra.

─ ¿A quién llamas profersucho, mocosa? ─ hizo algo de presión, cuando recordó donde se encontraban giró rápidamente e hizo una reverencia ─ ¡G-Gomenesai M-Mikoto-san! ─

─ ¡No le hables con tanta familiaridad a mi madre Hyuuga! ─

─ ¡qué pasa contigo pequeña mocosa! ─

Y cuando iba a comenzar la guerra de insultos y vociferaciones la risa de Itachi inundó todo el lugar.  
Sasuko lo miró con curiosidad, oír reír a su hermano no era algo frecuente. Inconscientemente le agradeció a Hinata por haber conseguido aquella hazaña.

El oji-perla se rascó la nunca y sonrió.

Itachi se acercó a dejar el ramo, junto sus manos y habló con su madre en silencio.

Sasuko imitó las acciones de su hermano mayor y el Hyuuga se alejó unos metros para darlas la privacidad que necesitaba.

Comenzaron a caminar y Sasuko notó que su hermano ésta vez tenía otro ramo adicional.

Nadie dijo nada, y como sí lo hubiesen planeado al mismo compás llegaron Itachi y Hinata a otra lápida donde rezaba: _\- Hikari Hyuuga, amada hija, madre y esposa –_

─ Oka-san… ─ susurró su profesor ─ he regresado… ─ lo lastimero que se escuchaba le removió a la Uchiha las tripas.

─ Ohayo, Hikari-san ─ la voz de su hermano era apacible. Sasuko se quedó estática en su lugar. Apenas y recordaba como respirar. La tensión que había sentido cuando llegaron y vieron a Hinata, se volvía a Sentir allí mismo.

─ Hannabi manda saludos. ─ sonrió con nostalgia ─ Sé que han pasado 3 años, pero es que no… ─ pausó algo abrumado ─ es que… volver era difícil. ─ guardaron silencio, el Hyuuga colocó el ramo al igual que Itachi y el dolor adyacente en sus ojos perturbó de alguna manera a Sasuko, esto, era algo tan íntimo. Que se preguntó qué hacía ella allí.

Después de unos instantes (los más largos de su vida debido a su incomodidad)

Hinata juntó sus manos, rezo y habló con su madre en silencio, imitado por Itachi.  
Instintivamente la morena hizo una reverencia.

En esos momentos de silencio perpetuo reflexionó sobre su vida, sobre Naruko, sobre su profesor, sobre su propia familia y como todo inexplicablemente estaba relacionado.

Las conclusiones a las que había llegado la dejaban con incluso más preguntas.

La relación entre Hinata e Itachi era más fuerte y profunda de lo que pudo llegarse a imaginar.

La fecha de la muerte de su madre era la misma que la de la madre de Hinata, solo que con un año de diferencia.

Eran enemigos naturales. Siempre se lo había recordado su progenitor. Sin embargo, pese a eso, era evidente que su amistad corría años. ¿Por qué no odiarse como sus predecesores?

¿Por qué Itachi nunca mencionó a Hinata, ni algo que lo ligara con los Hyuuga?

¿Cómo había concluido aquella amistad? Bueno, no, seguían siendo buenos amigos, era de obvio, sin embargo habían perdido contacto o algo.

¿Por qué era difícil para Hinata volver? ¿Por qué no era Abogado como su familia? Por lo que había escuchado e intuido, no tenía buena relación con su padre…

Mierda. Eran muchas preguntas que no podía hacerles. De todas formas, ¿Para qué echarle cabeza? Sí no tenía que ver directamente con ella.

Es como Naruko había dicho. A Uchiha Sasuko no le importaba nadie, salvo ella misma.

Y así eran las cosas.

Y así se quedarían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iban caminando y escuchaba sin mucha atención como su hermano hablaba plácidamente con su profesor, quería llegar a casa ya mismo.

El celular de alguien sonaba.

Era el de Hinata.

─ Oh, Deidara─ habló de forma tranquila, siguieron caminando.

─ _Hinata, ¿Aún están en el cementerio?_ ─

─Si, vamos saliendo, ¿sucede algo? ─

─ _¡Bien!_ _Chicos prepárense_. ─ escuchó como el rubio hablaba con otras personas.

─ ¿qué? ¿con quién demonios hablas? ─

─ _Nos vemos en el sitio de siempre, espero que estos años por fuera no te hayan hecho olvidar de qué hablo, hmp_ ─

─ ¿qué? ─ Y le colgó.

¿De qué hablaba Deidara? Y como un flash muchos recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza entendiendo las palabras del rubio.

Idiota.

Itachi se apresuró a preguntar sí algo había ocurrido, Hinata negó y sonreía.

─Iremos al painball ─ Sasuko no entendía nada, vio cómo se miraban, y ambos adultos sonreían.

Los dos sabían y nadie le aclaraba nada, todo el asunto le estaba cabreando bastante.

Ella era solo un círculo en una fiesta de cuadrados.

¿Dónde coños encajaba ella?

 _Puto día_

 _Puta semana._

 _Puta vida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _. Lo sè._

 _soy una persona horrible, pero una persona horrible, sin tiempo, que tiene que trabajar._

 _por eso me demoré._

 _lo siento como nunca, todos los días tenía en mente la historia y a ustedes mis lindas lectoras, pero por problemas ajenos a mi voluntad._

 _he tenido que priorizar otras cosas._

 _Espero que les guste el cap._

 _chan chan chan chan... ¿a què irán al painball? jojojo *-*_

 _espero que le tengan paciencia a la historia, es decir, es algo lento, no puedo simplemente hacer que se besen xD hay todo un trasfondo sobre la historia de Itachi y Hinata._

 _Sasuko es algo terca y cuando se acerquen más así se de cuenta que le gusta su maestro, hará lo posible porque así no sea._

 _ya saben es algo obstinada._

 _Gracias, y mil gracias por leer. E_ _stoy atenta a ustedes y espero leerlas pronto._

 _No prometo nada, pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto._

 _Abrazo desde la distancia._


End file.
